


Hybrids escape

by Tobbee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Light Angst, Male Friendship, No Romance, Other, Parental Death, because I love their dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee
Summary: They thought he forgotBut he rememberedEverything
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Hybrids escape

They thought he forgot

But he remembered

_Everything_

He remembered how they bashed down his cottage door, it sounded like a loud thump from his room. He remembered how his parents ran into his room, pale faces and wide eyes as they told him to run. No never come back to the house.

So he did, he jumped out the window. He remembered how when he ran he heard his parents screams of agony, how terrified and painful it sounded.

He wishes he could forget that.

He ran and ran, till he was out of breath and his chest hurt trying to get air in. Till his feet were raw from running in the forest and his legs felt like they could snap under him. He stopped running when it hit sunset, the warm rays of the sun a stark contrast to what he was feeling.

He remembered feeling numb, he knew that he was on the verge of tears. Now he was never a crier, not even when his pets died did he cry. He always clammed up and his tears never left his face, never running down his cheeks like they should.

He remembered it not being different this time, his tears never running and never choking from tears. He remembers feeling so _guilty,_ wishing that he could have helped somehow. He remembers falling asleep with guilt filled thoughts.

He woke up

He remembers not actually registering that he was captured, that he did not get away like his parents wanted.

Doctors swarmed his room like flies, poking and prodding him with needles. He didn’t fight back, feeling too weak, most likely of their doing.

He remembers them taking him to another room, strapping him down and rolling a table in. It was full of knives and other medical equipment. He felt _dread_ when he saw them, cold dead fear settling inside him.

He remembers them taking needles and plunging it into his arms, drawing his unique blood. He remembers the scream that tore out of his throat and the glint of the knife that the doctor was holding.

He wishes that he could forget what happened after that.

He remembers it repeating _every single day_.

Until _that_ day

Where they led him into a holding cell, just like his room. Bland, white and boring. On the bed sat a boy, looking to be around his age. He had the same clothes he had on. A white hospital gown that went down to his knees.

The boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The boy had an antenna that stuck out on his head like a sore thumb. A pair of see-through wings rested on his back.

The boy perked up at his and the doctor’s entrance, his antenna twitching wildly.

“Exp-T0337” The doctor started “This is Exp-TU880” and motioned towards the boy.

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

The doctors took him to the boy every week and left them in the same room for two hours. Most likely to test how they socialized. That didn’t matter though, they talked and talked till he was taken out of the room and into his own.

It was his highlight of the weeks that have passed since then

They teased, mocked and talked. Talked about how it would be nice to go outside again. It turns out that the boy has been here for a few weeks, just like himself. The boy had a brother that was also captured, taken into a completely different plantation then them.

They weren’t biological brothers though, they boy’s brother found him alone in a forest. The boy couldn’t remember why he was there, he also couldn’t remember any parents. So the boy said that he was most likely put there by whoever was taking care of him.

The boy’s brother had found him and taken him in. The boy was four at the time and his brother ten. The brother must have been very kind from a young age to take a random boy he found at ten in.

They talked about completely random things. Like how to start a country, or how to make themselves a church. They laughed and kept talking.

They schemed.

It started on….what ever day it was. He hasn’t been keeping track of time since he was captured. Him and the boy were talking when Tommy brought up the idea of escaping.

The doctors never monitored their talks, they only kept track of their emotions, blood pressure and other things while they talked. A stupid move, really.

Each time they talked they schemed. They plotted and plotted. They made sure that no holes were that in the plan and that they would escape. They also plotted what they would do after they would escape.

First; they would have to get the funds to survive, and that meant stealing. They would have to pick pocket and rob people. He and the boys weren’t very keen on robbing people so they would only resort to that if they were desperate.

Then they would have to stock up on resources, either stealing or buying, both were okay options. They would have to get weapons, armour and other things.

Lastly; they were going to break out other people like them. Him and the boy have discussed this every time they had the chance to talk. They both knew the horrors of being treated like they weren’t human, like they were _objects_.

They had seen several people like them enter and leave the plantation. They had seen a human and fox hybrid. They had seen a man that had duck wings fused into his back, the man kicking snarling as they tried dragging him into the plantation. They saw a drugged man slumped into the guards arms being dragged into a cell, seeming to be a ram hybrid.

The boys brother was a Dream demon and human hybrid. Dream demons fed on humans fear and dread, it was like drugs to them. Not all are like that though, some don’t need that to survive, on little amounts. The boy’s the brother was like that, not needing much fear to survive. If the boy’s brother craved fear, the brother would find a human and feed on it instead. Never feeding on his brother, the boy’s brother was a good person.

And they have seen many more non-human people.

They didn’t want any else to have this happen to them. So they were going to prevent that, even if it was going to get them killed. They would give their lives for anyone to not live like they had their entire lives, in fear and misery.

His name is Tommy, he is sixteen and he’s going to break out with his best friend Tubbo.

No matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I wrote up after reading a writing prompt. By the way Tommy's a demon hybrid, forgot to metion that in the fic.


End file.
